


Play A Card From The Deck Of Fate, : Volume 1 - Hearts

by RedMint_Tea



Series: Decks Of Fate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Card Kingdom AU, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Bruises and Scars, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, The Main Characters are Homies, There Is Lore but I'm keeping it hidden, and some, for now, type of thing, your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: Everyone plays a game of cards with fate at times, theese children however are cards that you play, that fight alongside a form of hope. Themselves.They are like your average kids born from royalty, however, they have more "freedom" when it comes to being like a knight. Meaning when something could be a threat to the kingdoms they cherish? Well, they fight.5 Friends from completely different royal bloodlines, against what seems to be the world. Can they win before the sharp edge of the deck slices their hopes into shards of melancholic despair?
Relationships: The Main Characters Are All Friends
Series: Decks Of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049456
Kudos: 2





	Play A Card From The Deck Of Fate, : Volume 1 - Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Noki for helping me with the names of the characters, and thank you to the dollae store for giving me motivation!
> 
> :D
> 
> Quick Note: There are characters in this who will canonnically die, some have secrets, others might not know who they are. Minor characters are like a blurr, they might have a name, Makor characters are important, they appear more then once. But who's to say it cant be the opposite?
> 
> ALSO! please note some characters might use different pronouns from what their name suggests, i'll explain it more in one of the stories i write about them soon, so please don't be like 'uH, aCTuaLly, [name] iS a bOy nAmE" because i most likely know, I just want some characters to have LGBT representation.
> 
> as a way to sort of make me feel comfortable writing this
> 
> The Names are there to help me remember who they are lol hahahahah
> 
> Also, Here are the OFFICAL Volumes in order!
> 
> Volume 1 - Hearts  
> [Centered Around Them Fighting]  
> Volume 2 - Spades  
> [Centered Around An Urban Legend]  
> Volume 3 - Diamonds  
> [Centered around them learning how to rule a kingdom, and finding a romantic partner, maybe, ill only do that part if you guys want me to try and write a marriage scene because honestly i can see them probably getting married to eachother idk]  
> Volume 4 - Clovers  
> [Them Spending Time Together]  
> Volume 5 - Ace  
> [Them wanting to make a bigger impact]  
> Volume 6 - The Prequel [An orgin story!]

_**The Deck Of Fate** _

_**VOLUME I. - HEARTS** _

**Written By RedMint_Tea**

_\----------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1:

_Prolouge_

_Featuring_

_\---_

_Caleb Hearts [M, but sometimes uses They/Them]_

_Daichi Spades [M]_

_Reyna Diamonds [F, but uses He/Him]_

_Hedwig Clovers [M]_

_Baron Ace [M]_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

_Please check out the other volumes of_

_**The Decks Of Fate** _

_once they are released. This is a series I want to put emotion into, maybe even create something more than it is as it is, currently._

_The Next Upcoming Volume is_

_Spades._

_\----_ \------------------------------------------------

"Listen to me, tell me you'll do it."

"But-"

"No buts. Do it."

> "You have to choose the path that the symbol embended into you says to choose." The Card rulers say. But should you listen to fate?

Caleb was knocking at the Spade door. His hand knocking quicker and quicker each second. He slowly lowered his fist and stopped clenching it.

His hand was shaking, just a a bit as he looked down at his palm to see if there was a bug, he saw the symbol again.

On his palm, was an embedded Red Heart. Something he wasborn with as he _was infact_ one of the Royal Cards, after all. To him, this was like a royal tag. To confirm you are you.

Eventually, after what seemed like ages, Daichi opened the door.

"Hello, Caleb." Daichi had spoke, Rubbing his eyes ever so slightly, yawning as he did. Caleb took a notice to this and his concern skyrocketed.

"Did you get a good amount of sleep last night?!" Caleb asked with a panic, Daichi raised his hand, yawning once more. "I did, you just woke me up and I haven't had time for coffee.."

"Well, there's no time! We're supposed to be meeting up with the Clover kingdom today, remember!?" Caleb paused, taking a breath. "Hedwig invited us for THE _FIRST_ CLOVER-HOSTED EVENT and we can't be late!"

"Anyways, there's gonna be food the-"

"Did you just say the FIRST CLOVER HOSTED EVENT??"

Daichi's pupils seemed to shrink in shock as he scurried out the door and quickly, or ,as fast as he could,, shut it. "Well, what are we waiting for! We have to go, now!" The boy with a spade crown shouted, as he grabbed onto Caleb's hand, running to the castle.

With how fast the boy was running, You could see the black spade mark that was on his neck, like a tattoo. All royals were born with one, he usually kept his under his hair, but now he didn't care, they were gonna be late! 

They ran, and ran. Untill they made it to the Diamond kingdom, they were gonna get Reyna next.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Reyna was adjusting his sleeves. Despite being a princess, he felt better as a prince. But didn't mind being addressed as his royal title. 

He looked in the mirror at his outfit, moving back the hair that covered one of his eyes. When he pushed it back, The-Diamond shaped Iris, [maybe even the pupil] showed itself. Reyna was the one with the symbol inside his eye.

It wasn't a bother, though. As if he tried hard enough, he could move the symbol to the back of his hand, or somewhere else, but he liked the cool look he had with his hair covering the eye.  
  


He sat down and pulled out a container of chapstick, just as he opened it and pressed it against his lips, he heard a knock. He got up and quickly applied a small coating of it, before closing it and heading to the door.

He opened it, slightly moving his cape behind him. "Oh, Hey guys-" 

"REYNA- NO TIME- WE GOTTA GO!" Daichi shouted, Grabbing onto his hand, he remembered the event, and the urgency triggered that memory, He nodded as he closed the door and took off with them.

The three ran and approached the Ace Quarters, Reyna headed up to the door and knocked in a certain song-bird singing like manner, Baron opened the door rather quickly. Upon seeing the 3's urgency, he sighed and shut the door.

The 4 ran off, hurrying on over to the Clover Castle.

The pit-pattering of their shoes stomping against the dusty ground seemed to fuse together create a musical marathon, leaving behind a trail of dust and dirt. Grass getting and then coming off their shoes.

They looked ahead to the giant gray/grey-green castle ahead of them. Finally, they made it!

As they all approached, knocking on the door. 2 Guards with weapons headed up to them. The one with the shield covered with club gems spoke, "His Royal Prince, Hedwig has requested we escort you to the event hall."

The 4 gave their own forms of a thanks. Reyna having his billion dollar smile that shined like a diamond showing, Caleb waving his palm, the heart on it glowing, Dachi giving a thumbs up, and Baron thanking him directly.

As they headed into the kingdoms walls, they could see it was getting prepped.

The normally dull kingdom was covered with Green banners, and green lines of decoration, all covered in clovers, people were wearing green outfits, clover jewlery, it was like a royal ball.

Reyna had never seen so much green in his life, he was amazed. He was so used to just seeing blue walls in his castle, it was something he seemed to smile at. The lucky aura radiating from the decorations brought a smile to his face.

He was happy at how much the kingdom prepared for their first annual event. Their first event ever since the 5 kingdoms was founded 300 years ago, that is.

This was an achivement for everyone, as the group was admiring the walls, they heard a famillar voice call out.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it, Welcome to Clover Cavern! Our first event!" Hedwig shouted, running on over to the group of mesmerized royalty. "It's outstanding!" Reyna commented, his signature smile on his face.

"Agreed." Baron said, putting his arms behind his head, cracking his knuckles. He sort of unsettled the 4 of them ahead of him. But, Daichi laughed it off like he always does, prompting the rest to laugh as well.

"Come on, let's go get the food ready, shall we?"

\---------------------------------------------------

Watch the cards unfold.

Like Stars, fresh out of the mold.

It was created for a reason,

Why must it always end in treason?

the cards are there to protect.

not for you to cause chaos.

All you teach them is misery,

your choices will affect history.

So, step down

or I'll make sure they find your body all over town.

-??????

\------------------------------- -------------------

Quiet chatter filled the empty void of the dining room as the sound of plates slowly being placed onto table stopped.

The 5 Were all chit-chattering about what they wanted to do and when they could do it. "Maybe we could go skydiving or skyflying with our royal Wingsets?" Reyna suggested.

Despite being the only 'girl,' Reyna was sometimes adventerous, always dragging the one she was closest to with her. Caleb was that person. They enjoyed being with Reyna.

Seeing his confidence warmed their heart, as they remember when they were younger, Reyna was quite cowardly. Not of ruining he- his white diamond dress, but because **_~~s~~_** he hated being alone in the dark woods.

Now, look at Reyna. He was now one of the most Adventerous spirited people Caleb knew, all because of his lessons. _"Don't fret, I'll always be there for you!" he would say to the ex-princess, before she confessed she wanted to be a prince._

_"I trust you, Caleb..." She would mumble as she jumped off a tree that was high off the ground, sure enough, Caleb got her. Caleb was there, She had a friend to help him. She stopped heing so scared, she had someone there._

_She was happy._

_She._

_She?_

_She.._

He spoke up again. "Caleb!" Prince Reyna shouted, poking Caleb with the handle of a spoon. Caleb turned, "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Daichi wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the Spade kingdom after this is all over for a sleepover."

"Sure, that sounds g-"

_**"PRINCE HEDWIG!"** _

The Clover Prince turned, so did the rest, thats when the messanger boy shouted out. "The queen is missing, Your Highness," He paused, "She dissapeared suddenly from the event!"


End file.
